


Six years later, they meet again

by thanksclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Lexa didn't die, One Shot, six years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksclexa/pseuds/thanksclexa
Summary: Their responsibilities pulled them away from each other. Six years later, Clarke and Lexa meet again.





	Six years later, they meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one-shot/word vomit

Clarke was woken by the stream of sunlight shining on her face. _Too bright._ She opened one eye to look at the clock on the bedside table. _Still early._ She stretched underneath the heavy duvet, letting the warmth of the bed envelop her. It was a comfortable bed - way better than her own bed at home.

She tried to think if she had ever had a full night’s sleep on this bed before. Surely, she would’ve remembered a bed as comfortable as this one. She had stayed in this room before, for months at a time even, but she usually slept at the room across the hall. This room was more like an office  (the desk where she spent hours hunched over was still there in the corner of the room) and her closet.

Parts of the room still felt familiar to her. The furniture remained unmoved, but the pictures she used to have around the room were gone. _Are they in storage somewhere?_ She tried to remember what items she had on the desk the last time she was here. She had a collage in a simple wooden frame, she recalled. It featured sketches of all the important people in her life. If she could recover just one item from the past, it would be that one, she decided.

She couldn’t remember much else about her past decor. It had been six years, after all, since she had stayed in this room. Since she was in Polis. She didn’t realize it but she had missed the city. As she passed through the busy streets on the way to the tower yesterday, memories came flooding back. She missed the unique energy in the market as housewives haggled over cuts of steak. She missed slowing down as she passed the school, where children would run across the street without looking both ways first. She missed hearing conversations in rapid Trigedasleng - only a third of which she could understand. _She’s getting better at it, okay?_ And… she missed other things too, of course, but some things have run its course. 

A light rap at the door interrupted her daydreaming. When Clarke acknowledged the knock, the door was opened by a young girl who stayed standing by the entryway. 

“Heda will be having breakfast in her room in fifteen minutes. She has requested your presence, but understands if you have other plans.” 

Before Clarke could thank her, the young girl had closed the door. Clarke smiled to herself as she got up and changed. It seemed like some things hadn’t changed in six years. Lexa had a tendency to _invite_ and _request_ her to do things, even though it was within her right to demand obedience. Like how she graciously offered her old room as accommodation during her visit to Polis. In less than ten minutes, she was standing in front of the door across the hall. 

She took a deep breath and raised her first to knock on the door. Her palms were clammy; she vigorously wiped them on the sides of her pants. The guard standing by the door eyed her curiously but made no sound. He had only been on guard duty for the last three years but he had heard stories about Clarke Griffin of the Sky People. And everyone had been instructed to give Clarke just about total freedom within the tower’s walls. 

“Enter,” a voice from inside commanded. Clarke opened the door slowly and found Lexa on the far side of the room, looking out the window. When Lexa turned and saw Clarke, her shoulders dropped slightly and her face softened. “Clarke,” she whispered.

They stood staring at each other, frozen for a few seconds. Clarke realized she still had one foot out in the hallway, so she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Now they were alone. “Hi, Lexa,” she said shyly. There was tension in the air, an uncertainty about how they should proceed. It had been six years since they last saw each other and four years since they last wrote to each other. Not that Clarke was counting.

Lexa gestured to the table where two place settings had been set, along with an assortment of pastries and fruit. Both of them relaxed a little when they began eating. _At least they could busy themselves with chewing if things got awkward._

“Good to see you again,” Lexa started, while spreading wildberry jam on her toast. “You look well. How’s Abby?”

“Good. How are you? How’s Indra?”

“Good.” For two usually eloquent people, they were lacking creativity with their words. “Busy preparing for the wedding.”

Clarke chuckled, picturing Indra barking at the florist, the caterers, the band. “I’m glad Octavia decided to hold it in Polis. I helped with the invitations but I think I escaped the brunt of the actual legwork.”

Seeing Clarke laugh - even a reserved one as that - made Lexa beam. “I’m glad they are having it in Polis, too,” she said as their eyes met. There was something else behind that sentence, but it remained unspoken. “I’m glad you were able to find time to come.”

A flash of sadness passed through Clarke. Regrets - not in choices made, but in inescapable situations. “Things have settled down in Arkadia. We have been training new medics, so I don’t always have to be at the clinic. And, I’m not in the Arkadia council anymore. For the last year or so,” Clarke added, even though she knew Lexa knew this. 

Lexa nodded but she didn’t say anything, suddenly very interested in the bowl of fruit in front of her. 

“Are you-” Clarke paused. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to ask this question. _Was she hoping for a specific answer?_ “Are you still doing a lot of travelling?” 

“I just got back from a three-week trip to the Western Territories, actually.” 

Clarke felt her heart drop a little. She didn’t know what she wanted to hear, but that didn’t feel like it. 

“But, I think that should be enough. Four new clans added to the Coalition. It took seven years of negotiating terms, but I think we’ve managed to come to an understanding. I’m looking forward to spending more time solely planted in Polis.” 

When Clarke heard that, she looked up to see Lexa already looking at her. That’s when she noticed the small creases around Lexa’s eyes that weren’t there before. She still looked the same, but six years of stress had had an effect on her. 

The room was silent. It felt like time stood still. Clarke was bombarded with thoughts, as she contemplated her next words. _What now?_ Their relationship had fallen apart because Clarke had to return to Arkadia to help her people and Lexa was travelling all over the land, meeting with the new clans. _And now?_  

Their eyes were still glued to each other, unwavering. _How long has it been since one of them spoke?_ Clarke was still having an internal debate, weighing out the pros and cons of what she wanted to propose. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to continue where they left off. She wanted to see what it would be like to live without any outside forces keeping them apart. _But does Lexa feel the same way?_  

Lexa looked away first, and Clarke’s heart sank. Maybe she had misread the situation. _Say something. Ask her!_ But she couldn’t find her voice. 

Lexa finally broke the silence. “I was thinking, after the wedding-” She crinkled her eyebrows, looking for the right words. She took a deep breath and looked up at Clarke again. “If you owe nothing more to your people, maybe you can stay in Polis?” 

Clarke couldn’t help the smile that escaped. She felt joy emanating out of her own body, shining through her eyes. She probably looked like an idiot, but she didn’t care. Maybe they would get their happily ever after, after all.


End file.
